Winter Storm
by iloveu2121
Summary: Aang is new to Bear Creek and is meeting new friends but some he feels closer to than others, if you are catching my drift. Sukka, Tokka, Ty Laang, Kataang, Zutara


Aang sat on the train quietly listening to the sounds of the large vehicle move and watched as the trees and animals of the forest passed by. There wasn't a thing he hated more than moving. His father, Gyatso's, job required them to move often because he was a journalist and wrote his columns about different cities around the world, big and small. This move required moving to a small city in Canada. Bear Creek was the name to be exact. The fact that Aang had never heard of this place in his entire life of traveling around the world made him slightly nervous but he had done this a million times and would do it a million more.

Aang's thoughts returned back to the world outside. The train's windows were frosty as was the world outside them; snow coated everything, the roads, the trees, you name it. Slowly as the train pulled to a stop in some rinky-dink station, he noticed that the town was extremely small. There had to be at most one hundred people living there. Aang had lived on four different continents, in the most famous cities, and he ends up there? Bear Creek?

One could say he was upset but Aang was furious. What was so important about this place? His father and him stepped off the train and the teen pulled his jacket around himself. It was freezing, the temperature taking his mind off of his personal predicament. With a blue duffle bag in one hand and a striped backpack thrown over his back, Aang followed his father to their new house a couple blocks away.

It was sunshine yellow with a white trim, two floors, and had a porch. The darn thing looked like it was pulled right out of a home improvement magazine. Gyatso pulled out a set of keys and flipped through them until he found the right one, inserted it into the lock, and pushed the door open. Aang and his father went inside to the already furnished house.

"Work lent us all of the furniture," Gyatso said with a simple smile as he set down the two bags he was carrying. "I'll show you your room."

"How do you know this place so well, dad?" Aang said following the man up the stairs. It seemed strange that they had been there once and he already knew the ins and outs of the place.

"I picked out the house while you stayed at your grandparents house over the summer," Wow, what a response. Aang was hoping for something deeper. The teen shrugged his shoulders when they got to the top of the stairs. The hallway had five white doors and wood floors. Two of the doors led to bedrooms, one door led to a bathroom, and the other two were closets.

"Your room is the one on the left," Gyatso smiled. He was a man of very little words but he always knew just what to say. Aang nodded and smiled back. He opened the door gingerly as if there was a monster on the other side.

His room was simple, a dresser, a bed, and a desk. Three of the walls were a burnt orange and the other was a maroon color. The floor was wooden like the rest of the house. Aang plopped himself down on his bed and tossed the duffle bag on the ground and dumped the backpack next to him.

Katara woke to her brother playing on the Xbox screaming crazy phrases to it. She rolled over unhappily and buried her head under her pillow; it was six in the morning on a dang Saturday. The screaming didn't let up when her head was under the pillow.

The girl threw the pillow onto the other side of the bed and got up. She slipped her feet into her blue slippers and shuffled to the stairs that overlooked the living room.

"What's the big idea, Sokka?" Katara's voice hinted anger but she was too sleepy to get full throttle pissed with him. Her brother, pausing the game, he looked back at her.

"What's your problem, sleeping beauty? Awoke and realize you still didn't have your prince?" Sokka thought he was so funny. Katara on the other hand did not think so but had nothing to say. She padded into the kitchen for breakfast. Her dad left a note.

"Katara, make sure your brother doesn't get himself into too much trouble. Sokka, don't get into trouble. –Dad" it said.

"Wow, thanks dad. You are just so sweet it makes my heart melt." She gave the note a death stare and yelled to her brother. "Have you seen the note dad left us?"

"Yeah," Sokka said simply with a sign of sadness in his voice. Katara winced when she heard how upset he was over the note. The girl knew how much the absence of their father upset her older brother and it wasn't very smart of her to bring up the simple note.

"Do you want to go do something?" Katara said trying to diverge of the subject. "Maybe we could go get breakfast at the diner." The girl didn't feel like being in the house anymore with that air of awkwardness in it and she hoped her brother would feel the same way.

"Sounds good," Sokka slowly paused his game got up off of the couch and trekked up stairs without another word. Katara sat down on one of the stools they had at their kitchen island. She put her head in her hands. The poor guy didn't have a whole lot of guy friends and all the friends he did have he wasn't close to.


End file.
